User blog:Temeric/Odds and Ends
This is just snippets of information that don't currently fit anywhere on the wiki but might be nice to have a quicker reference for in the future. It also doubles as 'holding space' when I'm collecting info for a page, in order to try and cut down on making numerous small edits while collecting information for a single page. *Unicorn Feed removed from the Shop: January 9, 2019 *Ancient Alligator Mount added to the Shop: January 9, 2019 *School Diary Tops and Bottoms added to the Shop: January 9, 2019 *Pirate Home Packs (also called Pirate Hearth Packs) removed from the Shop: January 16, 2019 **Previously available in Wood, Stone, and Sand versions. Each pack cost 450 Credits. *Last Knight Vehicle added to the Shop: January 16, 2019 *Ancient Alligator Feed added to the game/Ancient Alligator added as capture-able pet?: January 16, 2019 *Surprise Pack added to the Shop for a limited time: January 16, 2019 **Contained: ***Wood *6, Wood *10, Wood *50, King Earth Worm*3, Poison Mushroom*1, Poison Mushroom*3, Poison Mushroom*1, Earthworm*5, Earthworm*10, Steak Burger*10, Steak Burger*20, Chili Seed*3, Rose Police Clothes (7 days)*1, Rose Police Pants (7 days)*1, Rose Police Shoes (7 days)*1, Rose Police Clothes (Permanent)*1, Rose Police Pants (Permanent)*1, Rose Police Shoes (Permanent)*1. *Joker Top and Bottom, and Margaret Top and Bottom added to the Shop: January 16, 2019 *Young Mackerel, Gray Mackerel Shark, and Tigerskin Shark added as tamable Mounts: January 23, 2019 *Goldie added to Shop: January 23, 2019 **Goldie released with the following promotion: ***"To celebrate trading house opening, the first 300 players who purchase Goldie can enjoy 20% off discount! This discount event is time-limited for only 5 days after maintenance and event will be automatically ended when the quota is reached." *Candy Prince Top/Bottom and Fortune Teller Top/Bottom added to Shop: January 23, 2019 *Login Reward event: **"Event Five - Login to win rewards **Tap Event bottom in the lobby to get rewards. **25th January: Firework - Peach Heart*3, Magic Cheese*10 **26th January: Ivory*1, Deep-Fried Lobster Balls*5 **27th January: Sapphire*1, Steamed Lobster*5 **28th January: Random 7-day Clothes Pack **Attention: No compensation if forgetting to claim daily reward." *Lucky Wheel available: January 29, 2019 to February 10, 2019 **Wheel prizes: ***Black Eclipse Dragon Mount Pack*1, Evolution Fruit*5, Panda Fufu Pack*1, Candy Cane Wand Pack*1, Billboard*1, Hearth Upgrade Pack*1, Pet Food*120 *Rainbow Motorcycle replaces Unicorn as a Magic Wheel prize: January 29, 2019 *Hawkstrider Mount added to Shop: January 29, 2019 *Desert Wolf added to Shop: January 29, 2019 **Price: 50 Credits **Stats: Random **Limited time Shop item; was only on sale for 7 days, though the purchases Companion itself was a Permanent item *Total Top Up Event: February 4, 2019 to February 8, 2019 **"Top Up reaching 300 coupons to get 7-day Dark Rex Experience*1, Red Pack*30 **Top Up reaching 1180 coupons to get Hearth Upgrade Pack*1, Red Pack*50 **Top Up reaching 6480 coupons to get Ferrare - Red Flame Pack*1, Red Pack*100" ***Hearth Upgrade Pack contains Wood*500, Sand*200, and Stone*400 ***Ferrare - Red Flame Pack contains Ferrare - Red Flame*1 and Refined Coal*50 *Dolphin Lele added to the Shop: February 13, 2019 *Storm Griffin added to the Shop: February 13, 2019 *Random Suprise Pack returns: February 13, 2019 **Contained: ***Mount- T-rex(Permanent)*1, Vine Top (M)(Permanent)/ Romantic Sakura Top (F)(Permanent)*1, Vine Bottom (M)(Permanent)/ Romantic Sakura Bottom (F) (Permanent)*1, Vine Top (M)(7 days)/ Romantic Sakura Top (F)(7 days)*1, Vine Bottom (M)( 7 days)/ Romantic Sakura Bottom (F) (7 days)*1, Chili Seed*3, Steak Burger*20, Earthworm*10, Earthworm*5，Poison Mushroom*3, Poison Mushroom*1, King Earthworm*3, Wood*50, Wood*10, Wood*6. *Honey Sweet Clothes Gift (M/F) added to the Shop: February 13, 2019 **Cost: 20 Credits **Contents/odds: ***Promised items in the gift: Double Skin Milk*1, Banana Pie*1; And have chance to get one random item from the following: Honey Sweet Hairstyle(M/F)*1, Honey Sweet Top(M/F)*1, Honey Sweet Bottom (M/F)*1 *Cute Frock Top/Bottom (M/F) added to the Shop: February 13, 2019 *Flag-Panda Fufu and Flag-Skeleton added to the Shop: February 13, 2019 *Maple Gift Pack removed from Shop: March 13, 2019 *Elf Deer evolutions I and II added to the game: March 13, 2019 *Surprise Gift Pack returns to the Shop: March 13, 2019-March 19, 2019 (7 days) **Items and odds: ***21.48% to get Wood*6 ***16.31% to get Wood*10 ***13.59% to get Small Earthworm*10 ***9.92% to get Beef Burger*10 ***8.16% to get Small Earthworm*5 ***6.39% to get Chili Seed*3 ***5.44% to get Poison Mushroom*1 ***4.35% to get Wood*50 ***3.53% to get Beef Burger*20 ***3.26% to get King Earthworm*3 ***2.04% to get Poison Mushroom*3 ***2.04% to get Vine Top(7 days)*1 or Romantic Sakura Top(7 days)*1 ***2.04% to get Vine Bottom(7 days)*1 or Romantic Sakura Bottom(7 days)*1 ***2.04% to get Vine Top(permanent)*1 or Romantic Sakura Top(permanent)*1 ***2.04% to get Vine Bottom(permanent)*1 or Romantic Sakura Bottom(permanent)*1 ***0.10% to get T-Rex mount((permanent)) ****T-Rex: Speed 7300, Load 60 *Electric Boy/Girl Clothes added to the Shop: March 13, 2019 *Merge Companion-related items added to the Shop: March 13, 2019 **Exchange Coin: 1 coupon **Rock Giant Evolution Fragment: 20 coupons **Banewing Dragon Evolution Fragment: 20 coupons **Pet Adv Evolution Gift Pack: 60 coupons *Lucky Wheel returns to the Shop: March 20, 2019-March 26, 2019 **Black Eclipse Dragon Gift Pack*1, Dawn Griffin Box*1, Maple Leaf Umbrella Wand*1, Bullhorn (L)*1, Crown Headdress Pack*1, Home Upgrade Pack*1, Pet Food*120. ***Crown Headdress stats: Heat Resistance +8 *Molten Dragon becomes tamable: March 20, 2019 *Lava Elk added to the Shop: March 20, 2019 *Sovereign Descent and Phoenix Advent Clothes added to the Shop: March 20, 2019 *Fluff Bunny Mount added to Shop: March 26, 2019 *Snow Wonder Gift added to Shop: March 26, 2019 *Surprise Gift Pack returned to the Shop: April 17, 2019 - April 23, 2019 Category:Blog posts